The Missing Jewel
by Cedar Fisher
Summary: Only one week is left in Summer and 12 year-old Jewel Reiner might as well be in hell. Actually everyone is right now. When her recently late grandpa taken a troll on her, moving to Colorado from Oregon just adds more to the fire. But what awaits for her in South Park could surprise everyone.


The red and rusting old car tumbled over each rock mom hit. Charlie, my blonde little brother, slept in his Chinpokomon pajama in the back seat. Pulling at my short black hair the car suddenly steered to the left. Mom's eye looked droopy and the smell of booze began to rose.

"What the hell!" I said pulling out my cheap ear buds. She slightly turned her head towards me.

"Jewel, can you take the wheels? We're almost there anyways," she burped. "You've been drinking haven't you?" the rustic monster swiveled again. "Fuck!," I whispered loudly," just pull over to the side and I'll drive till we hit South Park." She nodded and almost rammed the car into the mountainside.

"What's happening?" _Great, now Charlie's awake _I thought.

"Oh, nothin' Char-Char your 12 year-old sissy is ganna drive now." "Mom drunk isn't she?"

"Well, she calls you Char-Char when she is," he shrugged and snuggled back into my hand made blanket. Charlie and I already seen our mother like this before. At random house parties back in Hood River, bars, even at Wal-Mart trying to get dressed in toddlers clothing. But, I think living in Hood River was the best four years of my life. Because that's where Charlie and I met our grandpa Alvin and grandma Jazz. They owned a small pear orchards for 35 years, and with extra little hands they thought us the ways of caring for trees. That is also where I learned how to drive, well a forklift at first.

"Here's the keys mah little peach petal," mom slurred. I grabbed the keys from her shaking hand and stepped into the nipping cold air. The stars in the sky began to disappear and the sun gently peaked over the rolling hills. The nearest milepost reads that South Park is only 25 miles away. _I just hope __South __Park__ isn't as crazy as it was in __Hood __River__._ I sighed and jumped in the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. The monster didn't start up.

"Come on!," I hit the dashboard," Veve I know your old, but please work were almost there." I tried again, and again, and again, and again. Until I saw smoke coming from the hood. "Oh, holy god crying bananas. Mom! Charlie! get out now!" Charlie didn't argued and got out in seconds with the blanket wrapped around him.

"Jewel j-just start the car! Everything is find!" she exclaimed.  
"Mom," I stated calmly at first," everything is not find, I mean fine! You've got to move your sorry ass now!" "B-but there isn't a donkey here sweetie," I face palmed. "Flaming dog shit, Charlie open mom door now!"

The hood burst into flames,

"Okay," he said calmly. The side door swiftly opened quickly and I pushed my 120 pound mom out the door.

"Come on, come on, could you at lease pull her arm Charlie?" Without hesitation mom's body was tossed across the gravel floor, with my helpless body on top of hers. "How did you?" I looked up to see the most whitest smile, the perfectly styled strawberry colored hair, and best of all the pink gator shoes instead of Charlie's face. This is Mattie, my mom's gay guy friends. Mom first introduced as to him when we first moved to Hood River. Apparently they met during their first year of high school and yada, yada, the rest is history.

"Oh, it's you," I sighed.

"Aw, now darlin' don't go sighing whining on me. I just saved your mama out of that burning car." He pointed at old Veve and she instantly blew up. All of our mouths dropped and Mattie backed away slowly towards his lilac colored hummer.

"Oh dear, why don't I drive you guys to South Park...," he looked at the bonfire, "Thank god we got those moving trucks." He walked towards my drunken mother and picked her up from the waist and sling her over his shoulder. Mattie opened the passenger door and threw her in the seat. Charlie and I shrugged and jumped into the backseats. Mattie started the engine and hummed the tune to _Wrecking Ball_ by Miley Cyrus. Charlie lifted the blanket and putted over my right knee,

"Thanks," I said he smiled at me and turned over to the other side. Covering myself with more of the blanket I thought, _What a great morning_ of course I was being sarcastic.

* * *

**Please leave a Review it would help me very much :D**

**~Cedar Fisher**


End file.
